Sangre
by ClaireR6
Summary: No apto para gente sensible! Una noche, Ryuichi se harta de callar y ver cómo es otro y no él quien hace feliz al pelirrosa. Así que decide actuar, no de una manera muy ortodoxa.


Hola!

Bueno, quiero aclarar ya, que como tengo muchos fics con canciones de Gravitation y otras canciones que quizá no tenga alguien para mis fics, se me ha ocurrido que Dropbox es una buena alternativa para hacéroslo llegar todo.

Supongo que ya hay gente que lo usa, y para los que no, decir que es un espacio de almacenamiento gratuito online de 2Gb con el que puedes compartir archivos y carpetas. Tengo la mía preparada, con la canción y mis fics en .pdf por si alguien los quiere tener. También dejo casi toda la música de Gravitation ya que muchos de mis fics son Songfics y puede haber gente que no la tenga. Dejo el link de descarga de dropbox, si lo hacéis desde aquí me llegará un aviso y os podré agregar a la carpeta compartida.

Dropbox: /HzGV5rx1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Mierda... ¿Porqué tienen que ser así las cosas?- Sakuma Ryuichi dio otro trago de sake directamente de la botella.

Llevaba en NG desde que terminaron los ensayos por la tarde y desde entonces no había parado de beber pensando en la frustración que sentía cada vez que lo veía con él. Aquel sentimiento no era nuevo, se había sentido así desde que lo conoció aquella noche sobre un escenario.

A partir de aquel momento su vida cambió, haciéndole sentir cosas que jamás pensó conocer.

Todo ello hasta rozar casi la obsesión.

- ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta de que es un capullo que sólo te quiere cuando tiene ganas de sexo?! Maldito seas, Yuki Eiri... Maldito por haber llegado antes que yo, por haber sabido llegar hasta donde nadie más ha podido... Y maldito por no valorarlo siquiera.

Lanzó con rabia la botella contra la pared, dejándose caer hasta quedar sentado, apoyando la espalda en la misma.

-¿Cuántas veces he pensado porqué no pude ser tu? Así podría ocupar un lugar privilegiado en su corazón, un lugar como el que tú ocupas, un...

- ¿Sakuma-san?- Una conocida voz que le erizó el vello y esos ojos violetas brillando en la oscuridad, hicieron que el experimentado vocalista reaccionara rápidamente.

- ¡Shuichi! ¿Qué haces aquí?- "De hoy no pasa..." Ese fue el único pensamiento que cruzaba su mente. "... Sea como sea."

- Yo... Bueno, necesitaba pensar y... He venido a despejarme...- El pequeño se ruborizó al ver que el otro mostraba su faceta adulta.

- Vaya, parece ser que hoy todos venimos aquí a pensar... ¿En qué piensas tú, Shu-chan?

- Yo... Eto... En... Yuki...- Respondió tartamudeando mientras se sonrojaba.

- Era de esperar... En cierta manera, se podría decir que yo también estaba pensando en él... Pero creo que mis pensamientos no son tan agradables como los tuyos... Estaba dándole vueltas a porqué te empeñas en estar con alguien que te hace daño y que no te merece, y a cómo habría sido si me hubieras conocido a mí antes que a él. ¿Qué te parecen mis pensamientos Shuichi?

El pelirrosa no podía responder, estaba atónito. ¿Acaso su ídolo se le acababa de declarar?

Ryuichi se acercó lentamente al muchacho, haciéndole sentir su respiración en el cuello.

- ¿No dices nada? Entonces ya me encargaré yo de tener lo que quiero...- Le susurró, notando como el otro se agitaba, asustado por sus palabras.

- Hmm... Sakuma-san... no… Yuki…- Masculló asustado al sentir como el de ojos azules recorría descaradamente su cuello con la lengua.

- ¡Ni lo nombres! Hoy no quiero oír hablar de él...

- ¡Pero yo...!- El pelirrosa fue callado por un beso salvaje que le restó el aire de los pulmones.

- En estos momentos eres mío... sólo mío... Y voy a hacer que le olvides completamente por esta noche... Te guste o no...- Ante esas palabras, el pequeño abrió los ojos exageradamente, sintiendo su corazón acelerado al imaginar lo que pretendía hacer el otro aquella noche.

- ¡Basta! ¡no quiero seguir con esto!- Intentó zafarse de los brazos del mayor, cosa que le resultó imposible, siendo éste mucho más fuerte que él.

- Que yo recuerde... Nadie te ha preguntado si quieres o no...- Dijo acorralándolo contra la pared.

Deslizó una mano por dentro de la camiseta del chico, recorriendo con ansia su torso y espalda, terminando por despojarle de la prenda, que fue seguida por el resto de la ropa del pequeño.

Recorrió todo su cuerpo bruscamente, endureciendo sus pezones mordisqueándolos y succionándolos. Siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a su sexo, que tragó llevando a cabo un rápido sube y baja, haciendo que el chico se vaciara en su boca, dejándole probar su sabor. Sintió como su propio miembro se empezaba a endurecer ante el hecho de probar ese dulce néctar prohibido, presionando contra sus estrechos pantalones.

Se desabrochó la prenda, liberando su erección y dedicándole unas leves caricias, preparándose para penetrar al pequeño.

Sin muchos miramientos, lo agarró y lo puso a cuatro patas sin ningún esfuerzo, entrando en él profundamente exento de preparación alguna, haciendo que gritara de dolor y frustración.

- Eso es Shuichi... Gime más fuerte... No sabes lo caliente que me pone eso...- Le susurró lascivamente, mientras empezaba a moverse en su interior.

- ¡Ah! ¡No, Sakuma-san! ¡Me duele!- Se revolvió intentando escapar, sólo consiguiendo que se agudizara el dolor.- ¡Aaaaaaaaaah!

Le inmovilizó las manos, agarrándolas fuertemente por las muñecas casi sin esfuerzo, con una sola mano.

- Mmmm... Eres muy estrecho, todo un manjar...- Susurró enterrándose en él con fuerza y más profundamente.

El pelirrosa empezó a llorar amargamente, sintiendo como las fuerzas le abandonaban y no le quedó más opción que dejar que el otro hiciera, intentando soportar el dolor. Llorando, sintiéndose traicionado por el ser a quien más adoraba, Shuichi sentía como los besos y las caricias que el otro le dedicaba le quemaban y arrasaban su cuerpo.

- Hmm... Buen chico...- Masculló entre gemidos cuando presenció el cese de resistencia del pequeño.

Notó como Ryuichi le desgarraba por dentro, haciéndole sentir como si algo en su interior ardiera destrozándolo todo mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños clavándose las uñas hasta hacerse sangrar.

Los sentidos se le empezaron a nublar, cayendo al borde de la inconsciencia. En ese momento sólo escuchaba los gemidos lascivos de su ídolo, que se derramó dentro suyo.

En ese mismo instante, el pelirrosa perdió la conciencia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****

Sangre.

Sangre en las manos de Shuichi que salpicó a las suyas cuando lo sujetaba, sangre resbalando por sus piernas, y sangre en su propio miembro.

Se miró horrorizado por lo que acababa de hacer.

Estaba sucio...

Todo él se sentía sucio, además, había corrompido lo más puro y limpio que jamás había visto. Ese ser que se asemejaba más a un ángel que a un humano, ahora estaba tendido en el suelo, bañado en sangre y en un estado deplorable.

Ryuichi se sintió morir cuando observó el lamentable panorama que tenía ante si.

- ¡¿Shuichi?! ¡Shu contesta por favor! ¡Shuichi!- Asustado, intentó despertar el pequeño, pero su estado de inconciencia era demasiado profundo.-Vamos, no me hagas esto...- Amargas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos azules, que seguían mirando aterrados.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

Dejó a Kumagoro sobre el pequeño cuerpo inconsciente, y salió de la sala. Activó el sistema de alarma para asegurarse de que alguien capacitado vendría en ayuda del pelirrosa y empezó a subir escaleras.

Sabía que no podría volver a mirar a la cara al chico después de aquello. Ni a él, ni a nadie.

Quinto piso...

Aún no podía creer que hubiera llegado tan lejos con aquello.

Séptimo piso...

Si tanto decía que le quería... ¿Por qué le había hecho tanto daño?

Décimo piso...

Todo ahora daba igual. Ya lo había hecho sufrir demasiado, y no se arriesgaría a volverlo a hacer.

Nunca más.

Miró abajo desde lo más alto del edificio de NG con un único pensamiento.

Sentía que era un ser despreciable, que no valía nada, que se había convertido en un monstruo.

Por eso decidió acabar con todo.

El sonido de su cuerpo al caer retumbó en las solitarias calles de Japón.


End file.
